User blog:Owen Hardy/Screaming Gophers Elimination Chart
The Screaming Gophers are one of two teams this season, consisting of DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, and Tyler. Throughout the season, they win nine out of fourteen pre-merge challenges and vote off Ezekiel, Tyler, DJ, Katie, and Justin. They are the superior team this season. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper: Once the Screaming Gophers were formed by Chris he sent them to their Cabins to unpack, Katie is still upset being on differnt teams aginst Sadie, Leshawna asked Gwen if they to share bunks but also hears Heather wisphering to Lindsay about her which annoys her, Heather then insults her earring stating that they discontinued since the 70's which begins the feud bettween them, But in the Male's side of the cabin they got along very well. Ezekiel enjoyed the Idea of bunk beds while DJ prepered to have the bottom due to being scared of heights and Justin was just looking at his mirror the whole time, Geoff stated that this will be totally awesome, After Five minutes the First Challenge began which they had to dive into thelake to collect piece of wood, As the challenge begins Heather assums the role of leader as to Gwen and Leshawna's disagree to the idea, Heahter then Forces Ezekiel and Leshawan to dive in first, Tyler also jumps in with them, Lindsay then gives Heather a Complement of her leadership skills, Which Heather agress with as he Pushes Lindsay of the cliff, Kaite then questions why Heather hasn't jumped yet but she insits on not doing so and Tells Gwen to Go next, Lindsay is then distracted by Justin as He Dives in with Gwen, Heather then continues to be bossy which Trent then asks her if she can chill but she then goes off making Him and Geoff Dive into the lake next However Geoff is then chased by A Shark, Heather then commands DJ to collect the wood and head to camp. Once they arrive Heather asks for any ideas how to build the Outhouse but Gwen said that was her job as leader, Trent then offers to help since he has some exerpince with tools, Kaite asked if she is actually going to help but Heather then rudely responds to her, Lindsay did want to touch any of the wood in fear of her hands turning into to tree bracnes, Despite all the issues the Screaming Gophers Won the challenge and were rewarded a trip to the tuck Shop. The Hunter Games: After hearing Chris from the intercom the Gopher's went to the mainlodge, Izzy Wanted to start a food fight which she ends up throwing Gruel at Heather's Hair. Lindsay and Katie Complements Heather's hair, In the Confessional Geoff talks about how he enjoys the island so far and Leshawan talks abotu alreading getting annoyed with Heather, Leshawna also Tells Gwen and Trent that She doesn't trust her and plan to get rid of her soon Gwen agrees but Trent asked to give her chance she might not be that bad which Impress Gwen, Chris then comes in that his Assitant Chef Hatchet will be hunting them in a Massive Hide and Go Seek for todays challenge, Heather attempts to Act nice infront of Everyone in a attempt to gain their Trusr While Justin sits there look hot. Ezekiel asked if Trent was the team leader but before he could discuss his whole plan heather interupts him and makes a new plan stating that everyone go into groups of two and Three, Heather then makes up the group ( Heather and Trent),( Geoff and DJ), ( Leshawna and Gwen), ( Lindsay and Katie), (Justin and Ezekiel) But she leaves out Tyler ?, Heather then in private talks to Katie and Lindsay about an alliance they could form to the Final 3, Lindsay then names them the Gohper Girls. Once the game starts Ezekiel ends up lost from Justin and Is shot down by Chef in the Kitchen. Geoff is then shot down by chef too, Chef then serachs the Girls Bathroom and kicks the door down and shots Lindsay and Katie, Chef then finds DJ and Tyler in the Maler cabin, Before they could escape Chef flips the bunk over them trapping the, After hunting down half the Bass Chef finds Gwen in the tree and Gets her, Leshawna then runs from the bushes as Chef pruses her and soon tackles her down. Chef then notice Heather and Trent holding hands in the bushes and offers to come back later however Heather then gets out of the bushes and Insults Chef which he begins to chase them, Heather then pushes Trent at Chef and runs off. Chef after escaping Duncan's Trap Chef finds Justin who then takes his shirt off and pouts Water on his hair, Despite Justins Charm Chef accidently shots him, After Chef takes down Duncan who was hding behind a small plant, Chris declares the Gophers as todays winners althought Leshawana and Trent Question her actions. Featherheads: At the Mainlodge Geoff and Trent talk about Owen's Elimination while Heather taunts the Bass about Losing Twice Geoff Also Tries to talk to Lindsay but gets too nervous to say anything proper, When Chris comes in to tell them of The Two part challenge today both teams had to pick their Strongest member for part One which was DJ, Since the Bass were down by One the Gophers had to pick someone to sit out, Ezkiel Suggest Heather only for Her to retaliate by picking him instead. Before part one could even begin the two wodden pillars that Dj and Eva were on suddentl collapse, So with no Choice they moved onto part two but Dj and Eva have to sit out aswell, The Second part of the Challenge is Football but Due to the lack of Chris knowledge of the game he made it a no rules Full contact, Once the game begin Lindsay did not understand what to do while A Member of the Killer Bass Izzy jumps on Leshawna and bites her, Trent also Tackles Courtney, Trent then throws the Ball to Justin who is standing out on the field looking handsome and catches it and throws it to Tyler but Tyler fails to catch it as the ball hits him on the head. Katie Then trys to tackle Duncan but she trips and falls on Sadie, Trent also Trys to catch Duncan but Courtney jumps on him. After Saide tackles her own teammate Lindsay picks up and ball and gives it to Heather But She is Tackles by Izzy. Next Gwen passes the Ball to Tyler but he accidentl runs in the worng Direction, After Tyler Trips Trent Wonders if they should swap someone for Ezekiel, Next part Katie picks up the ball but ends up hugging Saide, Geoff then passes the ball to Trent, Trent then pases it to Tyler but he trips over again but luckily Leshawan grabs the ball and throws it to Geoff who then does a Slow motion throw at the Killer Basses Goals However Izzy catches the ball and heads to their goals, Trent notice his legs feels weak and Justin who stands infront of the goal is pushed by Izzy as she scores a point for the Killer Bass. During a Time out Katie was swapped for Ezekiel for the seond half of the game once the game begins Ezekiel gets the ball and passes it to Geoff, But Izzy (Killer Bass) jumps onto Geoff's shoulder and takes the ball off him. Izzy then Falls over with Geoff, Lindsay helps him up while Leshawna Tackles Courtney. Katie from the sideline was cheering for Saide which Heather then demanded her to stop, Izzy was about to score but Chris Tackles her causing mass confusion until he annouced the Killer Bass the the winners of todays challenge. The Gophers then togther discussed who to vote off Gwen first Suggested Justin since he stood there looking Pretty, Heather then gets into a massive arguement with Her and Leshawna, Gwen agreed with Ezekiel's Idea of Voting off Katie But Heather states on votting her off but Leshawna then responed by possilby votting her off instead which Heather then continues to argue about, At the Campfire Ceremony Gwen is given the first marshmallow followed by DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent and Katie, Which Left Ezekiel and Heather in the bottom two, But Heather was given the finnal Marshmallow. Before Ezekeil left Geoff gave him a fist bump. Forest Grumps : In the Morning at the Guys Cabin Trent asked Justin if we got any sleep but justin continues to look hot, Tyler is already confident about winning todays challenge he even had a dream of winning it, Geoff however is still bummed about Ezekiel being eliminated last week, But In the confessional Geoff states that he had no choice but to for him off because Heather would put a good word for him to Lindsay, Meanwhile at the girls cabin they begin to wake up Leshawna states breakfast is too early but Heather tells Katie to get her shower ready and tells Lindsay to get her breakfast. But before they go Chris on the on a mega tells them that it's challenge time Once they all arrive outside the cabin Katie comments on Saides cute snoring to Courtney, Chris explaines todays challenge is a Night in the woods, There are five tent spots but only one of the four is Bear-free and team that comes back firsrt after an overnight stay wins, Chris also gives Heather the Teams map which is written in Zing-Zing. Heather as the unoffical team leader chose Spot C to camp at, Once they get into the woods heather asks if anyone can read Zing-Zing, Katie believes she does but turns out it was the language, Tyler said he is a part Cherokee but doesn't know Zing, Heather grows inpatient until Lindsay suggest that Zing could just be english written upside down and turned to its side, Gwen and Heather think about the Idea but Gwen doubts it which Lindsay suggest she get a tan, But after using a Mirror Lindsay could'nt transalte the words. Dj Sugest to just follow the path which Geoff agree but then they suddenly hear a roar Trent thinks its Izzy which Everyone agress with Gwen said that it could be a trap but Heather doubts that the Killer Bass are too dumb to make a trap, Heather then compliments Trent's Shrit and trys to charm him which annoys Gwen, Lindsay and Katie gosspit about Gwen's Looks once they being to walk to the campsite. They Finally arrive at the Site where Heather instrucs Leshawna and Gwen to gather everything Which they both refuse to do all of the work, Trent offers to Help Gwen gather supplys, as they search the woods Trent and Gwen begin to tallk about their favoriute things, Gwen told him her favourite colour was midnight blue while Trent told her his favourite movie which as an indie, Once The two get back to the campsite everyone hears bear noise Tyler suggest if it were going to eat anyone it should be Heather, Everyone then begins to huddle in fear for what is approching the campsite but it turns out it was Chris hiding in the bushes and DJ wet himself, IN the Morning the Gopher's arrive at the campsite first, Chris declares the Screaming Gopher's as the winners of the challenge and rewards them with a eigth person hot tub, Later in the night after the Killer Bass faced elimination Tyler was hiding in the bushes and Approached Bridgette a Member of the Killer Bass and admited his feelings for her, They then begin to make out. Superstale : The Screaming Gophers starts off at the males cabin, Where Tyler is having a dream where he was making out with Bridgette until he falls out of his bed and hits the floor which wakes up Geoff, Geoff and DJ if he's ok while also supecting that Tyler mhas a crush on someone, Meanwhile at the girls cabin Heather and Leshawna get into another Argument over who's turn it is to clean the bathroom, Leshawna had already done it twice while Heather made Lindsay do it for her, After their Feud Chris annouces the next challenge which is the classic Talent show and must pick three people from their side to perform tonight, Katie said she can dance, Trent is good at the Guitar and Geoff tries to impress Lindsay, Heather Once again takes command of picking their repersenatives. Heather rejects Gwen's drawings right away, Heather Volunteers Trent to play since he is a skilled at the Guitar which everyone agreed with, Lindsay raised her hand but is ignored, Leshawna shows her dance skills but Heather insults them which Leshawna begins to gain supposition that Heather doesn't have any talent which Heather then denise it, Heather choose herself to be in the talent show along with Trent who has a Guitar and Justin who was just standing there looking hot as ever which everyone agreed with. Once the Talen contest began the Killer Bass went up first Which Harold due to Izzy injuring herself, His Opera supizes his Team along With Tyler and even making Lindsay tear up, Now it was the Screaming Gophers turn and Justin was the first one up and as his music starts he rips off his shirt which everyone gazes at Justin then ends it with flipping his hair, Chris gave him a Score of 9/10 the exact same score as Harold. Courtney for the Killer bass play hera Violin which ends up boring Katie and putting Leshawna DJ and Gwen to sleep which cause Gwen to Drop her Diary Which Heather then sneaks up and takes it. Trent tries to compliment Courtney's Voilin piece but Tyler continues to snore, Gwen then wakes up to find her Diary missing and Heather is now up on stage with it and begins to read from it However Heather begins to make up a Lie instead of reading her interest in Trent, She makes up a complete story of Gwen having a crush on Justin and insults that which Causes Gwen to run away in tears and Completly angering Leshawna and While Geoff states that it was mean in the confesssional. Once The Last Bass Sadie finishes her Act which she fell off the Auditorium Trent was the Last Gohper up which he plays a song dedicated to a special person here at camp, Which Geoff Lindsay Katie and Leshawna all Cheer, After Tallying up the Score the Screaming Gopher's win again thanks to Trent, Despite this he sighs in the confessional about Gwen and Justin, Later in the Night Tyler approches Bridgette again to wish her good luck but it turns out bad as After the Ceremony all members of the Killer Bass find out about their Seceret Relationship. Fool's Gold: The Episode starts off As Heather sits next to Katie and Lindsay at the main lodge while Geoff sits next to Trent and Tyler, Katie is upset with Sadie's elimination while Heather gains suppicion from the Killer Bass after they all shuned Bridgette, Heather Tells Lindsay to find out why which shes goes straight upto the group and Harold Acidently revals to the Gopher's about Bridgette and Tyler's relationship which shockeds all the gohpers and ticks off Heather and she completey goes at Tyler while Geoff and Dj admit their dissapointed in Tyler for the inter team realtionship, In the Confessional Gwen talks about Heather and her problems off always nagging at her own team and always traggeting someone. Chris then comes to explain todays challenge is a gold hunt in the water. Each Team must Pick Five people to repersent there Team, Leshawna Suggest Tyler could Redeem himself but Heather Rejects it and Banishes him from the team. Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Geoff and Leshawna were chosen to do the Challenge. Chris choose the Screaming Gophers to go first Geoff suggest He Trent and Lindsay go first but Katie wanted to avenger Saide But Heather rejects her pled. Once Geoff Enters the water he sees to his Shock that Lindsay has fell into the deep water and is drowning, Geoff and Trent help bring here back to shore. Trent and Geoff renter the water only to find nothing once the five minutes are up after that Leshawna and Katie from the Ohter Chosen Gophers go Next. Tyler Cheers for them but Heather then teases him. Leshawna is then spotted by a Shark that trys to bite her weave but she soon finds a rock and smacks the Shark with it. But the Time runs out and Her and Katie failed to find any gold. After all of the Killer Bass had their go Chris declares it a tie despite only the Killer Bass found any gold, TO make thing more harder Chris Choose Bridgette and Tyler to duke it out in a Underwater Tug-O-War. Since the Gophers won the last challenge Tyler is allowed to use the reward which is a Pair of Goggles, But Right when the game starts Tyler is already Tug and Screaming Gohpers are sent to the Campfire Ceremony, After Heather Insults Tyler He then stands up and talks about her unsportsmanship, Chris then gives everyone who did not get a single vote a Marshmallow which were DJ ,Leshawna,Gwen,Trent, Lindsay and Geoff, Chris explained that Leshawna Voted for Katie and Trent voted for Justin causing a Awkard situation but Justin and Katie are given the next Marshmellow Leaving Heather and Tyler in the bottom two, But Despite his hopes Heather is given the last marshmallow. Before Tyler leaves he says goodbye to Bridgette and gives her a Kiss before he goes to the boat of losers. You're Goose is Cooked: The Episode starts with both teams already at the Mainlodge haveing breakfeast where chris announces todays challenge which will be a three mefal cooking challenge. Lindsay offers to be head chef for her skill of Cooking Spagetthi back in Cheerleading camp but Gwen and Trent Perferred DJ to be head chef. AS Heather puts her Appron on DJ devide the team into three small groups for the three course meal, He, Trent and Lindsay are on the sandwiches, Leshawna,Gwen and Justin are on the mash potatoes and Geoff,Heather and Katie will do the pumpkin pie, Once everyone begins on there food Lindsay forgets to plug in the toaster which is why the bread won't toast but all of a sudden All of the Gophers begin to her some buzzing noises, They try to ingore it but it gets too distracting so Lindsay opens the window to everyone shock that a horde of Bess fly in and attack everyone, Heather ditches the team on sight while Gwen trys to aviod the bees due to her allergy. After the bees left it was time for chris to judge the food while one of the killer bass laugh at Heather's misfortune with the bees, The Gophers first food was the sandwhich but after taking a bite of it Chris begins to choke Dj saves him with CPR as a Bee flies out of his mouth, Chris gives the Gophers a Four out of then campared to the Basses Eight out of Ten for the First Round, Next Food was the Mashed Potatoes Which Chris has high expectation for, After trying it Chris gave the Gopher's a Full Ten out of Ten beating the''' '''Basses Five out of ten in Round Two. Finally The Last Course was The Pumpkin Pie but Heather and Katie change it to a Cooked Pumpkin due the lost of time thanks to the Bees but mange to have whiped cream and choclate sprinkles added to it, Everyone then watches as Chris takes a Piece off with a Fork and eat it, At first Chris was impressed with the cooked pumpkin until he starts puking and spits a Pumkin seed out, Katie had forgot to take the seed out before cooking it, The Killer Bass win which means the Gophers have to go to the Elimination Ceremony for the thrid time, At the Campfire Gwen is given the first marshmallow followed by Justin, Trent, Katie, Leshawna and Heather Leaving DJ and Lindsay in the bottom two but soon Lindsay was given the final marshmallow, Gwen, Trent And Geoff were sadden with DJ elimination, Dj tried to help his team but in the end couldn't. Chris-napped : Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.24.43 PM.png|The Screaming Gopher's were formed in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper images.jpeg|Heather and Leshawna already get into feud on the first day Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 1.23.58 PM.png|Meanwhile the Boys enjoy their new cabin Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 5.02.13 PM.png|The First Challenge is to jump into the lake to collect wood Screen Shot 2014-01-24 at 9.55.28 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers at their Table in the Hunter Games Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 4.50.56 PM.png|Geoff: Day two on Camp Wawanakwa, man. I'm loving it here! Everyone's soooo awesome, it's like a big party. I've made so many friends, especially Lindsay... ohhh, Lindsay. She's uh, nice I guess! And pretty... and she's got a rockin' hot bod! I MEAN. 180px-Snapshot_2009-02-12_00-32-48.png|Gwen: I cannot stand it here. The only tolerable person is Trent. Don't even get me started on Heather. She's up to something, I can feel it. 195px-EBGR10.png|Heather: Did I mean anything I said back there? No, of course not. Weird Goth Girl is going down, and so is her obnoxious, loudmouthed little BFF. Now that Katie and Lindsay are on MY side, it's time to recruit Trent. Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 11.09.48 AM.png|Heather, Lindsay and Katie form the Gopher Girl's Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 11.19.17 AM.png|DJ and Tyler seen Hiding in their Cabin 195px-Hideandbesneaky1.jpg|Chef then kicks the door down and gets them 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-25_at_3.33.11_PM.png|The Screaming Gopher's lose their first challenge in Featherheads Screen Shot 2014-03-06 at 9.42.10 PM.png|Tyler: We won a challenge! Whoooooooo-- oh, uh wait, no we didn't. Awww Man, that STINKS! Screen Shot 2014-03-06 at 10.05.56 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers at their First elimination Ceremony in Featherheads Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.51.25 PM.png|Heather and Ezekiel in the bottom two Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.52.53 PM.png|Ezekiel is the first Gopher eliminated in Featherheads Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.07.54 PM.png|The Screaming Gopher's in the woods in Forest grumps Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 3.02.31 PM.png|Trent and Gwen arrive back at the Campsite Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 2.53.16 PM.png|Geoff and Tyler hear noise in the bushes Screen Shot 2014-03-08 at 3.09.17 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers win in Forest Grump 175px-5.png|Tyler Admits his feelings to girl from the Killer Bass Screen Shot 2014-03-10 at 1.44.35 PM.png|Tyler's Fall wakes up the boys in Superstale Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 6.17.09 PM.png|The Screaming Gopher's Choose Heather, Justin and Trent for the Talent contest Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 6.01.30 PM.png|Justin takes off his shirt in his act Snapshot_2009-02-12_21-40-14.png|Heather Reads out Gwen's Diary to the whole Camp Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.15.06 PM.png|Geoff: Okay so, I got that Heather was mean... but dude. Girl went wayyy too far this time, man. Messing with Gwen? Harshin' my mellow, man. Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.17.17 PM.png|Gwen: *crying* I'm such an idiot. Why did I even write that? Trent probably thinks I'm his stalker. And everyone else probably thinks I'm the biggest loser alive. I just need to get off this island. Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.22.48 PM.png|Justin: ;) Screen Shot 2014-03-10 at 1.05.52 PM.png|Trent Plays his love song which wins the challenge for his team Screen Shot 2014-03-12 at 1.34.01 PM.png|Heather finds out about Tyler and Bridgette 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-10_at_8.18.24_PM.png|Trent, Geoff, Lindsay, Leshawna and Katie vs The Killer Bass in Fool's Gold 175px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-10_at_8.28.42_PM.png|Tyler must vs His Girlfriend in the Tie-Breaker Screen Shot 2014-03-13 at 8.41.19 PM.png|The Screaming Gophers at their Second Elimination Ceremony in Fool's Gold Screen Shot 2014-03-13 at 8.45.35 PM.png|Tyler is the Second Gopher Eliminated in Fool's Gold Category:Blog posts